metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Piratehunter/Fan Creations
These are things that I came up with for Metroid, they include characters (mostly bounty hunters), weapons, and many other things, please do not steal these ideas, I don't see why you would want to though. Enjoy! Conan Guille Conan is a bounty hunter like Samus in almost every way except he is not employed by the Galactic Federation, he is freelance. And second, well he isn't a woman. Conan takes his job quite seriously. His specialty is Space Pirates, he knows all of their weak spots, and just the right way to attack them. He has killed many Pirates in melee combat due to his knowledge of their anatomy. His ship is a large yacht-type cruiser called the "Blinding Hierophant". For offense it possesses 20 plasma beam cannons, 4 quick-loading Super Missile launchers, and plenty of Cerebrate-Class War Droids (small robots deployed in groups that burrow deep into the enemies' ship's hull and self-destruct, causing massive collateral damage.), for defense it possesses a two layer deflector shield (one for beam fire, the other for projectiles), an automated missile defense system, and a powerful stealth system that both shrouds the ship with optical visibility, and dampens its signal emissions. Conan's suit is also extremely advanced, it possesses all the upgrades that Samus' suit(not Fusion) does, all except the Screw Attack which is replaced with a jet-pack and beam weapons. Besides the upgrades he shares with Samus, he also has a few of his own, his beam weapons are the Power Beam (like Samus'), Aurora Beam (thought of by Armantula513 but slightly different), Combustion Beam, Gamma Beam, and Ion Beam. Also on the palm of his suit's glove is an item dispenser, allowing him to deploy from his hand, Bombs, Power Bombs, and deploy-able shields. And on his right hand, besides the armcannon, he has a retractable combat blade that is very much like the ones used by Predator in the movies of the same name, as well as a second, shorter blade pointing behind him on his forearm that automatically deploys when he thrusts his elbow backwards, it is used to attack enemies behind him. Conan has done some work with Samus on occasions when the Galactic Federation hires both of them to a mission. Although Conan does not work for the G.F., he respects it and is loyal to them when they ask him for his help. Also among his allies are the Luminoth. He has done many "jobs" for them, including hunting bounties, fighting back the Ing, recovering information, along with many others. Conan has a very extensive interest in the Luminoth and their abilities. Due to his close relations with the Luminoth race, much of his equipment is based on their technology. His relationship with them is much like that of Samus' relationship with the Chozo. Combustion Beam The Combustion Beam is a beam specifically designed for Conan Guille's suit. This beam fires a huge amount of superheated plasma that is compacted together by a thin, easily broken magnetic field. It fires very much like the Plasma Beam used by Samus (Metroid Prime version), but instead of a straight, steady shot, it is slightly weighed down by the huge amounts of plasma material, and after being fired, it will gradually drop resulting in a the need to aim slightly above a target when shooting long distances. Upon impact, the magnetic field is broken, and instead of a simple "hit", the shot explodes violently releasing the large amounts of fiery, superheated plasma that were once compacted together, similar to the explosion of a Molotov Cocktail but on a slightly larger scale. A good example of the shots gradual drop would be the Fuel Rod Gun used in Halo 3. If charged however, the beam shot and explosion will triple in size, and due to the fact that the amount of plasma has also increased, the shot will become so heavy that it will become a sort of "lobbing" weapon. Gamma Beam The Gamma Beam is a beam specifically designed for Conan Guille's suit. This massively powerful beam is the most powerful in Conan's arsenal. It fires a seemingly unstoppable, continuous stream of gamma radiation. The amount of radiation released by this weapon is so high, that the beam is actually visible to the naked eye. To view the beam in action, is truly a sight that would not easily be forgotten. The beam, when seen, has a slight resemblance to the Plasma Combo seen in Metroid Prime, as it looks as a solid yet unstable, curving stream of multicolored, glowing energy thus bearing resemblance to the multicolored flashes from the Hyper Beam use by Samus and Mother Brain. The impact of the Gamma Beam is so forceful and powerful that, on few occasions, it will simply blast a hole straight through the target. But if the target is not lucky enough to die by those means, and considering they are not anchored into the ground, the Gamma Beam has the force to, on impact, literally throw the target against a wall or other obstacle, and not allow them to even flinch due to its massive force (just as the Hyper Beam did to Samus when it was used by Mother Brain in Super Metroid.) and in a matter of only a few seconds completely decimate the target. However, despite this weapons awesome power, it does in fact have a dark side. On Conan's visor and arm cannon, there is a small meter that represents the amount of access gamma rays that his shield can endure. And although his suit was designed with a powerful shield that protects him specifically from gamma and X rays, the Gamma Beam releases so much radiation that it will eventually drain the meter, thus draining the shield. And after the shield is completely drained, it will begin affecting Conan directly, draining one energy tank every second for as long as the beam continues to be fired, making this weapon not only massively powerful, but extremely dangerous. The Gamma Beam has no charge attack, and before firing, it must charge up, much like a Chaingun must start rotating before it can fire. L.P.I. L.P.I. or Luminoth Psionic Implants, were created and given to Conan Guille by, as the name states, the Luminoth. Much like the Chozo infused Samus with their blood to make her more like them, Conan, having that great of a relation with the Luminoth, was also gifted to wield the strength of another species. Being called a brother by the Luminoth race, they gifted Conan with the L.P.I. A small penny-sized device that increased his mental capacity in ways that actually endowed him with the psychic powers of a Luminoth. The device was permanently implanted onto the back of his head through a quick and surprisingly painless operation. It is completely unknown as to how the device works, and so far there has only been one device known to have been created. The L.P.I. gives Conan all the abilities of a Luminoth, all except that of flight which the Luminoth achieve with wings rather than with their mind. Havoc Suit The Havoc Suit is the suit worn by bounty hunter Conan Guille. This suit is truly a grand one, it was designed to be both intimidating and beautiful. The Havoc Suit looks exactly like the armor worn by the Demolition Troopers, all except a few small details. It is coated in a layer of polished silver, which is coated in a thin transparent material so that it will keep its bright glow no matter the amount of damage it receives. The helmet looks the exact same except, with solid, silver wings on both sides similar to that of the Avenger Guard helmet on the game Diablo. The visor is exactly the same except it glows neon green. The armor instead of being made up of separate pieces and having gaps between them, more armor plating is set inside the gaps, in order to cover them. And finally, the entire suit has swirling lines engraved into it, making for an incredibly majestic look. As for unique weapons and upgrades, those are explained in Conan Guille's section. Coming Soon... * K-Xur * Aurora Beam * Xi'Ga E'shan